


Everything Stained Purple

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Series: 100 Drabbles Challenge (Homestuck) [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Faygo (Homestuck), Gen, Mentioned Character Death, POV Terezi Pyrope, Regret, Self-Blame, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, Unhealthy Relationships, life on the meteor, survivor's guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: The Seer of Mind collapses inwards on herself.(100 Drabbles Challenge--Shame)





	Everything Stained Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for detailed mentions of abuse, self-blame, and depression!

Purple syrupy soda stains your cape, your face, everything.

 

The signs of him were everywhere, and not limited to the physical scars he had left on you.

 

Scars you could see now, horribly.

The light hurts your eyes.

 

 

His claws tore your skin, over and over in places where the others wouldn't notice.

You tried not to let them see.

 

 

Somewhere inside your mind you knew that this wasn't what a healthy kismesis was supposed to be like, but you felt like you deserved everything ill that came your way.

 

You deserved all of this.

 

You should have found another way, one where you wouldn't have had to kill her.

 

Parts of you still dream sometimes that she'll come save you someday.

 

But in your heart, you know you never deserved her in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge here:  
> https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/


End file.
